The Gift that Keeps on Giving
by daydreamer4
Summary: It's C.J.'s birthday and she has a surprise vistitor from her past to brighten the day.


_Author's Note: This is my first foray into the world of West Wing fan fiction. I've watched the sow since the beginning, but I've just gotten into it again via the DVDs and I thought I'd try my hand at some fiction. Please read and review._

_Disclaimers: I do not own the West Wing, nor these characters. I'm just having some fun with them for the moment._

* * *

The Gift That Keeps on Giving

It was early evening on a Friday and C.J. was sitting at her desk munching on crackers. Goldfish crackers to be exact. Original flavor, orange in color. The new fangled colored crackers were not her cup of tea no matter how festive they appeared. The absurdity of dying crackers multiple colors was something she just didn't understand. These were crackers and besides, unlike M & Ms, the green goldfish didn't taste better than other colors. They had a distinct flavor, which could be attributed to the food coloring used to tarnish the flavor of an otherwise wonderful snack.

C.J. smiled to herself as she munched on the crackers, not because she was taking any great pleasure in their flavor, but because they were from him. She was surprised when Margaret brought her the package.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I don't know," Margaret said. "I didn't open it."

"What if it's a bomb?" C.J. asked.

"To be honest, if it's a bomb I'd rather have you open it," Margaret replied.

"Thanks a lot," C.J. said as Margaret took her leave.

"If I blow up it's on you're conscious," C.J. yelled out to her assistant.

She looked at the ordinary Fed Ex box and noted the handwritten address label. The writing was familiar and yet it was as if she hadn't seen it in a very long time. Curiosity got the better of her, as it always did, and she took out her letter opener to cut through the clear tape. For some reason she took great care to keep the address label in tact. She removed the tape and carefully opened the box flaps just in case the package contained something horrible or threatening. Reaching into the box she found 4 packages of Goldfish crackers, a flamingo keychain, a brand new copy of_ The Jackal_ and an IOU for a Grasshopper, which included a clause that said he wouldn't laugh at her as she drank it and that he'd even order it for her.

She smiled inwardly. The Goldfish and the Grasshopper IOU were for her. The flamingo key chain was to piss her off and the new copy of_ The Jackal_ was clearly more for his pleasure, but she didn't mind. It had been quite a while since she'd felt compelled to do_ The Jackal_ and really there was no one left would appreciate it.

C.J. smiled as she ripped open a package of Goldfish crackers. He somehow had a way of making her smile. She's always found that he had a way of brightening her day even when he didn't mean to. However, she knew that this time he had deliberately set out to make her day. How had it even started? She sat for a moment and tried to remember when their friendly banter had turned more serious.

It was a year ago that they ran into each other along the campaign trail. She was with President Bartlet on a trip and he'd been there. He stopped over to say hello to the President and to catch up with C.J. They had gone to the bar and reminisced about the old days. They had a few beers and a lot of laughs and before they knew it the evening was over and they had to go back to being who they were and not regular old friends. Two days later she was pleasantly surprised to see his e-mail address show up in her in-box. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she clicked open her e-mail. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a while and the rest was history.

* * *

C.J. was busy going over a national security report and munching on her crackers when her phone rang. She yelled for Margaret and wasn't surprised when she found that she was nowhere to be found. She put down the report and answered the phone briskly.

"C.J. Cregg," she said.

"That doesn't sound like a happy birthday girl," the voice on the other end said.

"Hi," C.J. replied with a smile on her face as well as in her voice. "Long time no see, or talk or e-mail."

"I'm a busy man," he replied.

"I'm a busy woman," C.J. said a little flirtatiously.

"I know," he said. "That's why I put that IOU in there. I figured it would ensure us a chance to see each other."

"Like actually see each other?" C.J. asked. "Not teleconferencing or Instant Messaging?"

"Of course," he replied seriously. "I can't trust you to keep things professional when we Instant Message."

"Hey, I've got a whole Blackberry full of suggestive e-mail from you bucko," C.J. protested.

"I disavow any knowledge of sending any suggestive e-mails."

"I'm sure you do," C.J. replied girlishly. For some reason when she spoke to him she felt girlish and feminine and desired. "So, you said something about seeing each other. Should I grab my calendar for 2008?"

"How about tonight?" he suggested.

"I'm in Washington D. C.," C.J. pointed out.

"Right, you work in that big white building," he replied. "What's the name of the place again? It's white and big and it resembles a residence of some sort."

"You're very funny," she replied dryly. "You know I almost forgot what a pain in the ass you can be."

"And that's why you love me," he said obviously flirting back.

"That's yet to be seen," C.J. said giving him a hard time, which he took to mean great affection. "What I meant was I'm here and you're there so how would we meet tonight?"

"You know sometimes you're not as smart as you think you are Claudia Jean," he said simply.

"What, are you telling me you're in town?" she asked incredulous and yet excited.

"That's what I'm telling you."

"Prove it," C.J. challenged him.

"The weather is party cloudy and there's a slight mist in the air," he replied confidently.

"It's always party cloudy and there's always a slight mist in the air," C.J. retorted. "We're in D.C."

"Well then why don't you come out to the lobby and walk me to your office," he said.

"You're serious?"

"Just come out here and let me in," he insisted.

C.J. had been leaning back with her head resting on her chair and she sat up straight. "If I go out to the lobby and you're not waiting for me there will be hell to pay," she threatened him.

"I can take it," he said smugly. "But I don't think you're going to be disappointed."

"Fine. I'll see you in 30 seconds."

C.J. hung up the phone and felt uneasiness in her stomach. Could he really be waiting for her? The flirtation through technology was one thing, but would things be different in person? There had always been a slight tension between them, at least C.J. thought so. It wasn't palatable, but sometimes she thought she'd see it in his eyes. Neither acknowledged it and before C.J. knew it he was gone. Everyone had left the White House. Everyone but her. She seemed to be the lone holdout in the Bartlet administration. All those years when they were all together, Toby, Josh, Sam and Leo, it seemed so long ago.

C.J. stood up and smoothed out her skirt. She was suddenly very happy that she had decided on the shorter skirt that morning. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the television and she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to give it more body. She sighed and wondered how this meeting would go. Suddenly the flirting seemed more real and somehow more dangerous. If anything happened it wouldn't be a passing fling. Somehow she knew this before he sent her a birthday gift. She felt it when she read his e-mails. Somewhere over the years the affection had shifted from friendship and harmless flirting to more than that.

C.J. stopped short of rounded the corner to the lobby and took a deep breath. No matter what happened that night she knew things would never be the same. She summoned her courage and turned the corner. Her eyes scanned the crowded lobby quickly. She cursed her luck because it appeared that a White House tour had just dispersed and the lobby was swarming with people. Her eyes searched and just as she was about to silently curse him for lying to her he saw him. His back was turned to her and she saw that he had single Mylar balloon in his fist.

It was almost as if he sensed her eyes on him because he turned and gave her his biggest smile. She had almost forgotten about how handsome he looked when he smiled. His eyes seemed to come alive.

"Happy Birthday," he said holding the balloon out to her.

"You bought me a balloon," she said ironically.

"Yes I did," he said handing it to her awkwardly.

"It's so good to see you," she said as she studied his face. He looked the same. Time, it seemed, had stood still for him. She remembered the brief glimpse of her reflection and hoped that he didn't think time had been unkind to her.

"You too," he said. "You look amazing. Being Chief of Staff obviously agrees with you."

"I don't know if I'd go that far," she said. "For some reason I feel much older this year."

"Well you don't look it," he said softly.

"Let's go to my office," C.J. said smiling.

They walked down the hallway in comfortable silence, each wanting to say something to the other, but both too shy to verbalize their thoughts in public. C.J. hoped that Margaret was still away from her desk. She didn't need the questioning look. She just wanted to enjoy his company.

She led him into her office and shut both doors while he stood. "You redecorated," he observed. "It looks nice."

"Thank you," she said. After they stared at each other a moment she said, "I really can't believe you're here."

He might have interpreted the comment different if her face wasn't wearing her elated C.J. grin. It was shy and jubilant all at once.

"Me either," he said. They both took a seat on the couch in the office and talked casually. He sat closer to than he used to and she could smell his aftershave. It was a scent that didn't realized she missed until that exact moment. "I sent the gift a few days ago thinking I wouldn't see you for a while and then yesterday my assistant told me that I had a free weekend so I bought a ticket."

"Just like that," she said amazed. She let her knee brush his gently.

"You have a strangely alluring quality," he informed her.

"Strangely alluring?" she chuckled. "Thanks so much."

"I didn't mean strange as in weird," he tried to correct himself. "I mean strange as in odd for me to--"

"C.J.," the President said as he walked into her office and interrupted the man's thought. They stood up quickly from the couch and looked at the President with attention. They both tried to hide their guilty expressions, although at this point there was nothing wrong with them being together.

"Yes Mr. President," C.J. said.

It took Jed a moment before he realized C.J. had a companion, one who he knew well. He was suddenly quite aware of how quickly they had leaped from the couch and he wondered incredulously if there was something going on between them that was more than friendly.

"C.J. what year is this?" he asked.

"2005 Mr. President," C.J. responded sensing a round about question coming her way.

"And I haven't by chance walked into a time warp where I've been magically transported to 1999 have I?"

"No Mr. President," C.J. responded.

"Then I am to assume that this is not an apparition before me."

"No sir," C.J.'s companion replied with a small grin.

"Sam Seaborn," the President said as if he didn't believe it. He extended his hand to Sam. "How are you?"

"I'm very well Mr. President," Sam smiled as he shook the President's hand.

"How long has it been Sam?"

"Too long Mr. President."

"Things are well in California?"

"Things are very well sir."

The President surveyed the room and noticed the balloon Sam had given C.J. floating around by her desk.

"Have you come here to rescue C.J. from a birthday full of reports and economic slumps?"

"You could say that I have sir," he smiled.

Jed sensed that he had, in fact, interrupted something that slightly more than friendly and he decided to let C.J. have her birthday celebration. Things were slowing down for the day and it was obvious that Sam was there to help her make the most of her evening.

"Good," he replied. "You make sure she has a proper birthday celebration."

"I'll try sir," Sam replied suppressing a smirk. The birthday celebration he had envisioned for C.J. wasn't quite as respectable as the President would probably like.

"Good. Just remember that that's an order from your commander in chief," he said before turning on his heel.

"Sir, did you need something from me?" C.J. asked.

"Not tonight," he said waving his hand. "You enjoy your birthday. It was good to see you again Sam."

"You too Mr. President," Sam replied. With that the President exited C.J.'s office and closed the door tightly behind him.

"Did you hear what he said?" Sam asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"What?" C.J. asked.

"My commander in chief just ordered me to show you a good time on your birthday," Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't recall hearing the words 'good time,'" C.J. said with a sly grin.

"Huh, I could have sworn that's what I heard," Sam replied inching toward her. He reached his arms forward and grabbed C.J. by the waist. He pulled her close enough toward him that he felt her breath on his face and he could see that her heart was beating rapidly through her blouse.

"Is this weird?" he asked before he went any farther.

"Surprisingly no," C.J. replied. "Is it weird for you?"

"No," he replied. "I've thought about this way too many times for it to be weird."

"Good to know," she replied in a business-like tone.

"So should we give this a try?" Sam asked.

C.J. decided to throw caution to the wind and just act on the desire she felt. She leaned her face forward and planted her lips on Sam's forcefully. He returned the kiss by opening his palm on the small of her back and pulling her closer. C.J. opened her lips and allowed Sam's tongue to gently probe her mouth. The sensation evoked a feeling that C.J. hadn't felt in years. It tapped into a longing she had long forgotten. They broke apart after a moment and looked at each other almost shell-shocked.

"Wow," Sam said as he wiped his lips gently.

"I'll see your wow and raise you a whoa," she replied.

"Why didn't we do that a long time ago?" Sam asked puzzled.

"I don't know," C.J. said breathlessly.

"I thought about it you know," Sam offered.

"You did?" C.J. asked flattered, but not shocked. She had thought about it and she had thought she felt moments between them, but she was comforted to know that Sam had also felt what she had.

"Every so often," he replied.

"Like when?" C.J. pressed.

"Like," Sam thought a moment. "Like when you used to brief the press and a reporter would ask you the dreaded question, something Toby didn't want you to answer. You had a way of answering it with such confidence and wit that they didn't realize you didn't give them a straight answer."

C.J. blushed slightly at his example. When she was the press secretary she knew she had control of the room. She was confident enough to know how to handle mostly any question that came her way. She never thought of her assertiveness as a turn-on to many people, but somehow it didn't surprise her that Sam found this attractive.

"Or when you'd laugh," he continued. "Just this full, loud, life-loving laugh that made the whole room stare to see what was so funny and who enjoyed life that much."

"I thought about too," she admitted finally. "It sounds stupid, but I always found you insanely attractive when you had your glasses on."

"Yeah?" Same asked.

"You had the whole lawyer thing down," C.J. continued. "Glasses, suit, briefcase—it was very attractive."

"Well you know, I just so happen to have my glasses right here," he said slyly pulling the wire frames from his inside coat pocket. He slipped them on slowly and glanced up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Do you think I'm that easy?" C.J. asked him.

"One can only hope," he replied.

"I thought you were going to show me a good time for my birthday?"

"I thought the glasses would add to your enjoyment."

"Come here," she said grabbing his face gently with her hands. She placed her lips on his again with a passion that seemed to unlock in his presence. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

C.J. was the one to pull back this time and she looked Sam in the eyes. She saw him stare back and she was taken aback by the sincerity and affection she saw looking back at her. It was as if she had always known these feelings were there, but actually exposing them was the best birthday present she could have hoped for.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a grin. "I was just thinking about how this is going down as one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

"One of?" Sam asked teasing her that his presence didn't seal this birthday as the best.

"It was close," she said breaking away from him and walking over to her desk. She fished through some papers and pulled the flamingo keychain out from underneath them. "This was your only downfall."

The gaudy pink flamingo keychain dangled from her finger. Sam smiled as she waved the keychain back and forth.

"It was a gesture of affection," he informed her.

"I'll show you a gesture of affection," she said sarcastically.

"I can only hope," Sam replied taking her statement as a flirtatious remark.

C.J. sighed happily and tossed the keychain back onto her desk. "So I think you owe me a Grasshopper," she said.

"Collecting that IOU already?" he asked.

"You know I'm an impatient woman Sparky," she said with a wicked grin.

"Okay, let's go," Sam said walking over to her coat rack and picking up her coat. He held it out while she slipped her arms into the sleeves. He waited until he had pulled the coat over her shoulders before he leaned next to her ear and whispered, "You might want to bring the CD with you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" C.J. smiled as she felt his warm breath on her earlobe. Every hair on her neck stood at attention and she knew this was going to be a very good night.

"It's just a suggestion."

"You got it baby," C.J. replied as walked over to the desk and picked up the CD. "Hey Sam, where are staying tonight?"

"The Marriot," he replied.

"You might want to cancel your reservation," C.J. replied.

Sam grinned from ear to ear as he escorted C.J. from her office. They walked hand in hand through the corridor of the West Wing two old friend who were about to become something so much more.

The End.

A/N: I know it might seem like a strange pairing, but I've always found something oddly compelling about C.J. and Sam.


End file.
